


His game is only beginning

by meandmynotebook



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, jared leto - Fandom, thirty seconds to mars
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Handcuffs, Light Dom/sub, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meandmynotebook/pseuds/meandmynotebook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared doesn't appreciate the way other men look at her when she is wearing that tight little dress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His game is only beginning

“He looks really mad, doesn’t he?”  
Shannon takes a short glance at his brother and nods before he turns back to me.  
“You can’t blame him, can you? Half of the men on this table were practically drooling over you all night.”  
I feel my cheeks burn while I keep my eyes focused on my hands. I dressed up to impress Jared; not even a second had I thought about any possible side effects of my short dress. Stupid men, I thought sour, couldn’t they keep their eyes to themselves? The twinge of guilt in my chest grows when Shannon adds: “I haven’t seen Jay so angry since the day we were sued for thirty million dollars.”  
With that, I get up from my spot between Shannon and Jared’s empty chair and tiptoe over the lawn to my gorgeous, blue-eyed boyfriend. His glare is cold as ice when he spots me and my heart drops when I see the scowl on his face.  
“What the fuck do you want?”  
I sigh; I knew he would be mad, but now he’s just being an ass.  
“Jared, I’m sorry. Perhaps I shouldn’t have worn this dress, I just wanted you to feel proud of me. Please… I thought we were going to have fun tonight,” I whisper while tears are welling up in my eyes. Jared doesn’t even notice me; he is staring at a small group of models Shannon invited. The thought of Jared taking off with one of them crosses my mind.  
Suddenly he starts speaking to me again.  
“Why should I forgive you? If you used your stupid little brain when you got dressed this evening, we wouldn’t have had this discussion in the first place! Tell me… You loved all the attention, didn’t you? You filthy girl!”  
My heart starts to beat a little faster when I hear him spitting out all those dirty insults. My stomach clenches. Why is this turning me on?

”I’m yours, Jared. Only yours. You know I am,” I mumble softly.  
A sly smile crosses his face. “You’ve been a bad girl. You need to be punished.”  
I look him straight in the eyes. “Punish me then.”  
He grunts softly, then grabs me by my wrist and pulls me away from the dinner party we were hosting in the beautiful, large garden of Jared’s home. He drags me toward the front door; this way it’s less likely the guests notice our takeoff from our own party. Jared opens the front door, pushes me through it and shuts it immediately after. He pins me against the door and whispers dangerously soft: “You’re going to wish you never picked out that dress. I want you to go to the bedroom, right now, and get rid of the fucked up dress.”  
He shifts his weight and I’m able to move freely again. Without meeting his eyes, I quickly make my way to our bedroom. I undress as fast as I can and throw the dress on the floor of my closet. Hopefully Jared won’t look there anytime soon; it’s a nice dress after all and I would really like to keep it. Not knowing what to do with myself, I sit down on the edge of the bed. I have no idea when Jared will return and what our guests are probably thinking of our disappearance. Will Jared send them all away at once or will he make some vague excuse about my sudden absence? I don’t have time to consider any other scenarios; I recognize Jared’s footsteps on the stairs. They still sound angry; although he is cooing to someone they need to get together soon. My heart starts to hammer in my chest and my mouth feels dry. I have no idea how furious he still is. When he appears in the doorway, Jared holds a pair of handcuffs slung from his index finger.  
“Lay down,” is all he says to me. I do as he commands, not wanting to anger him any more than I already had. Slowly he starts to walk towards the bed, his eyes glinting dangerously. Suddenly he moves very quickly and he’s on me. I feel how hard he is, but before I can comment on it I hear faint clicking noises. It takes a while before my brain comprehends what Jared did to me, but then I realize I’m chained to the bed. Fuck.  
“Jared,” I plead, but I know his game is only beginning. I knew Jared wasn’t into vanilla much before we started our relationship, but being tied up was still quite new to me and I start to get nervous again. I buck my hips for some kind of friction, but he stays perfectly still. I see how a smug smile comes across his face. He stands up again, leaving me – naked, anxious and absolutely soaked – alone on the bed.  
“You don’t deserve it yet,” he says distantly. I want to beg him to touch me, but then, in one swift motion, Jared is on me again. His fingertips trace down my belly and then continue down to my thighs. When I feel his teeth on my inner thigh, I grow impatient and buck my hips upward once more, in search of some friction.  
“Remember you are being punished, you filthy girl,” he groans. A soft whimper escapes my mouth and I squeeze my eyes shut. I can’t take this anymore.

His mouth slowly moves its way up my thigh. My breath hitches when Jared slides his tongue unexpectedly against my clitoris, but before I even notice he’s there, he’s gone again. The little fucker is teasing me! I start to get irritated and I see by the way he’s smiling at me, Jared has noticed this as well and I know I’m fucked.  
“I’ll be right back,” he says and I shrug. It’s not like he’s getting me off in a short time and I can’t go anywhere while he is gone. He isn’t gone long though and my body shivers in anticipation when he enters the room again. As soon as I feel the cold against my warm skin, I moan in frustration. Jared knows I can’t bear the intensity of ice cubes. Slowly Jared drags the ice cube across my chest, before pressing it into my right nipple.  
“Jared, please! I told you before… I’m sorry for that dress!” I plead, more sincere this time. He cocks his head to me, looking like an adorable puppy for one second, before moving the ice cube over to my other nipple. I moan at the intensity of the cold. When the cube finally has melted completely, Jared laps up the cool water remaining on my skin. His tongue swirls around my nipple and I arch up my back in a sharp blend of agony and pleasure. Jared raises a finger and runs it along my opening.  
“Do you want me to taste your pretty pussy?”  
I am completely aching by now and I nod my head so fast, I’m surprised I don’t hurt myself.  
“Calm down, you dirty slut. You’re not getting special treatment yet.”  
My body falls back to the bed in disappointment as Jared begins to lick my inner thighs. I don’t think I have ever been this turned on in all my life. Eventually he begins to lightly lick over my folds, making me moan.  
“I want to hear you scream, like the dirty little whore you are.”  
A growl escapes my mouth. I’m too turned on to even think about the guests still hanging around in our backyard. He smirks before his tongue begins to trace over my entrance. As soon as his tongue touches my wetness, Jared groans; the vibrations of it sending delicious shivers down my spine. Suddenly Jared stops again and he tries to reach into the drawer of my nightstand. He pulls out my purple vibrator and the whip I bought when I felt sassy a few weeks ago.  
“I’m warning you right now, baby. When you come before I say you can, I will whip you.”  
Quickly I move my head up and down to show him I understand. Before I know it, he turns the vibrator on low and presses it to my clit. I moan breathily and sigh: “I need more. Oh Jared, please.” It’s quiet, but loud enough for Jared to hear.  
“Do you deserve more? Are you going to stop being a little slut?”  
Jared’s filthy words turn me on more than he knows. I hardly manage to moan back a ‘yes’ before he turns the vibrator to the highest setting, rubbing my clit in circles. I practically scream when the stimulation starts being too much for me to handle. I catch Jared’s eye as he stares at me. At this point, my body is being sensitive from being teased for so long and my climax is starting to build. I try not to scream when I ask Jared for permission to come.  
“You better fucking not,” he growls in my ear. I try to fight it, but about thirty seconds later I can’t take it anymore. I come, hard, and scream. When I can see more than stars again, I see Jared close to me. His lips are near my ears as he speaks: “Did I say you could come?”  
I shake my head and feel the cuffs being removed from my hands. A part of me feels disappointed. Jared finally takes his jeans off. The bulge in his underwear tells me he is just as horny as I am. 

“Turn around and put your tight little ass in the air.”  
I do as I’m told and feel the handcuffs coming back over my wrist. There is an eerie moment of silence before I hear the crack of the whip that lands on the right side of my ass. I cry out in pain, but feel aroused at the same time.  
“I want you to count. Start at one,” he commands me.  
“One,” I whisper with my voice shaking.  
The whip hits me again.  
“Ahhh… Two.”  
This time the whip hits me three times, one blow quickly followed by another.  
“Shit! Three, four, five!” I cry out.  
“Good girl,” Jared chuckles and his tongue runs over the marks I don’t have to look to know I have. I whimper softly and wait for the whip to strike again. He repeats the same action on the left part of my ass. I know he is smirking when he says: “Did you learn your lesson?”  
“Yes, baby. I’m sorry about that dress.”  
“Good girl. Now, I’m going to let you g-“  
“Jared, wait!” I sob.  
“What?” he groans.  
“I want you to fuck me,” I whisper while I look at his hard cock.  
“Gladly,” he answers, “but we’re going to play a bit more first.”  
He opens my handcuffs before he grabs me and puts me on my knees. I swallow hard when I see his large, swollen cock in my face.  
“Suck me. Now. We both know what you want, little girl. Don’t be shy.”  
I do as I’m told, slowly licking him from base to tip. He groans loudly and shuts his eyes in satisfaction. I smirk when I take as much of him as I can. I swirl my tongue around his tip, before I slowly begin to bob my head up and down his impressive length.  
“Hmmm, you are such a good little whore, aren’t you?” he hums.  
I moan my response and start to move my head faster. I replace my mouth with my hand and gently run my tongue along his balls. I move my hand as fast as I can and squeeze him lightly, making pre-cum leak from his tip. I bring my tongue back up and lick the tip of his cock again. His moans get louder.  
“Oh baby, you taste so good,” I sigh seductively. When I look at him, I see Jared has his eyes clamped shut and his head thrown back. I know he is about to come, so I move my head faster and faster. His back arches, his cock twitches and I swallow his load quickly. Before his breathing has returned to normal, he grabs me by my arms and draws me in close. His lips move roughly against me and he pushes me against the bed, before he enters me. We groan in unison when he slides inside me. Jared starts thrusting full force in me. My body trembles from all the pleasure. The only sounds in the room are our moans and the sound of slapping skin.  
“Oh fuck, Jared,” I shout loudly.  
“Yes! Tell me, baby. I want our guests to know I’m making you feel this good,” he groans in his deep voice that makes my heart beat even faster. He moves his hips around and begins pounding in my favorite spot. My back arches and my mouth forms an ‘O’ as I start to reach another climax. My stomach clenches and my walls tighten as I cry out: “Jared! Oh yes!”  
I feel how Jared’s cock twitches a few times, before he reaches his second climax. I let out one more scream, before I collapse against the bed. Jared pulls out and lies next to me. His right hand touches my cheek.  
“I love you, Jay,” I whisper.  
“I love you too, babe,” he replies with a large smile. “Now let me go back to our guests. Someone has to excuse them for all that noise the neighbors made while having kinky sex.”


End file.
